


Nightwing Hood

by Gemenice



Category: DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Robin (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, M/M, Possible OOCness, Randomness, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemenice/pseuds/Gemenice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Bruce is Dick's father, Dick is kind of a Robin Hood, Wally is supposed to catch him and they kind of like each other. </p><p>... oh yeah. And possibly it's just a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightwing Hood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liu/gifts).



> Another challenge from my old files. Yay.

“Dick!” 

“But it’s not fair!”

Bruce sighed as he shook his head. Unfortunately, this was not the first talk he had with his son – who seemed to be way too focused on the topic. 

“It’s something you can’t change. No one can.”

“Well… NIGHTWING is doing good work so far!” 

Oh right. NIGHTWING. How could Bruce forget. He glared at his son – for more things than Dick could possibly think.

“I know the situation is currently not exactly great, but NIGHTWING,” he said the name with as much sarcasm as he could master – which was a lot, mind you, he WAS Bruce Wayne, “is making the situation nothing but worse – he’s making people in the country go against each other – which is something we can’t currently afford.”

“HOW is he making the situation harder?!” Dick turned, his arms splayed away from his body, asking – begging for explanation. “he’s just TRYING to make sure ALL the people in this country had something to EAT. That they would not DIE of hunger – after all, those rich bastards have more than enough AND They live off of the poor people!”

Oh, Bruce could see how that could make his son’s blood boil. But that still didn’t change anything.

“It’s how it is, Dick.” He muttered quietly. “They own them. If they decide they wanted to kill them, by our rights they could do it.” Not that Bruce liked it. 

“But you’re a KING! Can’t you change it?!”

“I’m trying to, but those are parts of the law – changing a law is slow process, Dick, and Nightwing is messing it up – since the only thing they want to talk about right now is how to stop him – to protect THEM and their families.”

Dick scoffed. 

“Nightwing’s not touching their families.”

Bruce shrugged. 

“Well, their money is the same to them. The point is – I can’t do legal steps as long as Nightwing is out and making that charade.”

“It’s not a charade.” Dick all but pouted and Bruce rolled his eyes. “This got to stop.”

And there was a smirk on Dick’s face – something that told Bruce how clever he thought he was being – while he was not. 

“You can’t stop him – no one can. No one knows who he is.”

Oh, BRUCE did. If the costume ‘hidden’ in Dick’s room was anything to go by. 

“Maybe. But that’s why it’s a good thing we have heroes in our country.” And Dick obviously needed the lecture. He understood why the boy was fighting now – the law way was slow and not always helping, but Bruce had to try – whatever ‘Nightwing’ earned the way he had, which sure, helped the small people, only made the rich angrier –and harder to deal with. Nightwing officially had to stop. And since Dick didn't listen to reason and logic – maybe he needed another approach. Bruce sighed as he watch Dick frown and march out of the throne room.Maybe he needed impulse and rashness. 

***

Bruce’s eyes narrowed as he stared at the being in front of him. 

“I was under the impression I asked for Flash.” He pointed out and the … person grinned. 

“I’m Flash.” He pointed to himself and Bruce’s eyebrow twitched – after the talk with Dick today, he really didn’t feel like dealing with this now. 

“The ORIGINAL Flash.” He said slowly as the… kid? Young man? He wasn’t even sure what to call him, grinned. 

“Yeah, well, he’s on family business right now. But hey, I can help you.” When Bruce didn’t say anything the red and yellow clad person rolled his eyes. “I know, I know. He got to fight in the war, he was the last one to see the Batman, he’s famous, etc, etc.” he boy waved his hand, before grinning. 

“But, also as I hear you only need to catch a thief – that should be easy enough. I’ll have him behind the bars in a snap – I mean.. . hell I already would have him, if I weren’t talking with you here. Now.”

Bruce didn’t think about this… this was… changing the plan. Drastically. 

“come ON! It’s a THIEF!” The Not-Flash whined. “You’re putting a SPEEDSTER on him. Do you SERIOUSLY think he could OUTRUN Me?”

… and maybe Dick wasn’t the only one who needed to learn that lesson. This kid had to be related to Barry – especially since he talked about FAMILY, so… Barry may thank him even.

“I don’t want him behind the bars.” Bruce said slowly. “You catch him, you bring him here.” 

“Understood.” The kid smirked and zipped away – before reappearing in next second.

“Just a question… how do I know it’s him?”

Bruce sighed, putting his hand over his eyes. He was going to KILL Barry. 

***

Nightwing smirked. Seriously? Getting to Ra’hs gold wasn’t hard – as it wasn’t that hard to get rid of his soldiers, sure the magician was a bit harder to deal it, but Dick managed, without any serious injury (and he SO wasn’t listing the not so serious), and he was going to send the gold to the people it was taken from – the villagers deserved it.  
He cackled when he pushed the wagon down to the village – making sure there was nothing but Ra’h’s statue in the way, before leaning back against the tree to watch (and to get back his breath). 

“Oh, maaaan.” A voice whined behind him and Dick turned frowning. “I thought catching you would be just a BIT harder. So LAME.”

Dick lifted an eyebrow… and all but stared. WHAT please? He opened his mouth… and closed it, thinking. 

“You’re the hero, Bruc-King called for.” He pointed out, wondering how come he couldn’t think of it, just a bit sooner – and WHY the hell did the guy think he got him CAUGHT?!  
The guy laughed, almost embarrassed at that. 

“Well… not exactly, but… long story short, I’m the one who got you.”

That didn't sit well with Dick… but there was something else that caught his attention first and his eyes narrowed behind Nightwing’s mask.

“There is more of you?”

The man blinked – his eyes visible and Dick made sure to remember they were green, before frowning. 

“No. I Can take you alone. See?” he asked, zipping off and appearing next to Dick, twisting his arm painfully behind his back – making Dick press up against his chest – which was so warm and with a heart thumping quickly and Dick sighed. 

“SPEEDSTER?” He asked and shook his head. “He sent a SPEEDSTER after me?” Seriously? Bruce thought that a mere speed would get him? After all he heard about Nightwing?  
… Dick was seriously insulted. 

And the guy seemed to be as well. Good. 

“What’s wrong with speedsters?” he asked, the voice carrying a pout in the tone and Dick rolled his eyes. 

“Cause they are all speed and no brain.” He said innocently. “So who are you, anyway? You’re not Flash.” If Bruce wanted to send a speedster after him, he could at least send the BEST. Not this… this… 

“I’m seriously having enough of people thinking I’m less than Flash – I’m at LEAST as good, he trained me after all.”

Trained… ah… 

“So that makes you Kid Flash.” Dick nodded to himself, before quickly turning and twisting his arm – making the guy fly over his head and Dick really expected him to fall on his ass – Dick would LAUGH, but the guy moved quicker than Dick could follow, landing on his feet. 

Dick lifted an eyebrow, before reaching to his belt, taking out the small pouch the Zatanna witch gave him and throwing it on the ground – the spell that it contained hid him, swallowing everything around and throwing it into some kind of smoke. 

When it cleared the Kid Flash whined.

“UNFAIR!” he yelled, zipping off and looking for the Nightwing. 

Dick shook his head from where he stood on the branch in the tree-top and shook his head. Speedsters. All speed but no brain. 

***

The speedster – Kid Flash, appeared on his second gig too, which made Dick irritated, cause he planned it – he planned to get to the fee guy (and HIS soldiers), and getting out of there before he could get to the village – and also before the speedster will be able to get to him. 

He didn’t – he was in the middle of disappearing, the guys bound – to make it a little harder for them to run back to their lord and cry their eyes out – when the speedster stopped right in front of him, smiling brightly. 

“You know, if you wouldn't be a bad guy, you’d make good hero.” 

And Dick wasn't sure whether to hit him over because of that comment or thank him.  
“I’m NOT the bad guy.” He said in the end, giving up a little of his time, to actually talk to this guy – well not like he was trying to catch him at the moment or something. 

“You’re not?” The expression on the guy’s face was all but confused and Dick almost stared. “But I’m pretty sure they TOLD me, you’re the bad guy and… and you attacked someone!” He pointed at the few men, who were still too busy being unconscious, and Dick DID stare this time, before his hand hit his forehead. 

“You really ARE an idiot, aren’t you?” He asked and sighed. “Good and bad is not decided only by simple rules.” Kid Flash leaned his head to the side and Dick huffed. “World is not just black and white.”

“I know. It’s red and yellow too!”

And Dick just shook his head, throwing his hook at the tree.  
“Look, I have to go.”

“But I’m supposed to catch you!”

“Maybe next time.” Dick answered as he swung up to the tree and jumped to the other. Funny – the speedster didn't follow him. 

***

They met few times after that – and Dick wasn't sure, if the speedster didn't want to catch him or if he couldn't – but… But the fact stayed was, he never did. The more Dick was doing, the more the speedster seemed to hold back, just watching him…. Which made Dick shudder and maybe re-think the situation more than what was smart. But he couldn't help it. 

***

Next gig wasn't gig – well, at least Dick didn't plan it, since it didn't come from Ra’s' way, but from the side of his enemies – and Dick didn't think when he ran into the room – his clothes getting burnt a bit, and he’ll need a new cloak, as he carried out that kid, a little girl crying quietly – from shock or what else, Dick didn't know. He just ran out, half of his damned MASK getting burned away as he clutched the kid to his chest, and got out – only to face the Speedster. 

“How about you get me NEXT Time?” He asked as he put the kid down and turned, his eyes searching for the water, for any way of getting rid of the fire. Getting the water up from the well, would take forever, maybe if he managed to get the water from the tank – if they used all of it in a quick move they could get rid of the fire altogether. Only Dick didn’t have the feeling his sword could cut through it and – 

“I want to help you.”

Dick blinked.  
“What?”

“I’m not catching you right now, so let me help you – you seem like you could have a plan.” The Kid Flash pointed out and Dick couldn’t afford to stare confused at him for a moment – there were lives at the stake, so he just nodded, pointing to the tank. 

“You’re a speedster. You can control the water, making the whirlwind. I’ll get it opened and you need to run, or whatever you do, right away and get the water here.”

The Kid frowned and shook his head.  
“If I’ll do it and you’re close I’ll hit you too.” He pointed out and Dick rolled his eyes. 

“Well I don’t think anyone else will be able to do it.” He pointed out and didn't wait for the guy to talk as he threw his hook up, quickly climbing it. He wouldn't be able to cut one of the feet, and with the tank being stuck opening the lid was the only thing that came to Dick’s mind. He nodded his head, when he took out his sword, hitting the side of the tank – in next moment he felt the wind and the water getting into his mouth as he gasped… and then darkness. 

***

What surprised him was that he wasn’t bound when he woke up – or rather, when he became aware of himself. His lungs HURT and so did his back and head and – whole body actually. He groaned quietly, as he felt the warm hand on his forehead and he blinked up, opening his eyes just tiniest of slits. 

“Finally awake.” A voice said and Dick frowned. He knew the voice. 

“Speedster…”

“Actually, you can call me Wally.” The ‘speedster’ Wally said and Dick frowned. “Since I know your name already – and it wasn’t even my fault, cause the mask got burnt and I HAD to take it off. As the rest of your clothes.”

And Dick blinked horrified – when the Ki-Wally giggled. 

“Sorry. I just had to – not that you have to be ashamed of something, and you’re blushing is cute and- Oh… glaring is not so much.” And he was still chuckling. 

“So you know who I am.” And Dick wasn't admitting the small pout in his voice – even though it was there. 

“Well… I hate to tell you, but you ARE kinda famous. Especially since the last ball made in your name.”

Dick groaned, letting his head fall back down.  
“So what? You’re going to tell the king?” he asked, not looking at the man… who smirk. 

“I… think the king knows also.” 

And Dick opened his eyes and STARED, cause he was so sure he did EVERYTHING so Bruce couldn’t find out…. But it was BRUCE. He should’ve known. 

“Well, he DID get you in the castle without anyone knowing.” Wally pointed out and smiled. “And… in a way I caught you.” He added, the voice sounding so damn PROUD of himself – that Dick wanted to kick him, he just couldn't. 

“And you’re not to tell anyone who he really is.” A deep voice came and Dick looked up – groaning again

“So what now?” He asked, feeling stupid as he looked away, not being able to look at his adoptive father. 

“It would be the best if ‘Nightwing’ disappeared.” Bruce said quietly and Dick frowned, not liking that one bit. Why should he? Nightwing was helping the people… Nightwing was… “But,” Bruce continued, “there is a certain group of heroes who want to stand up openly against some laws. I thought you might be interested in joining them. “

And Wally was wiggling his eyebrows at him and Dick frowned. 

“But you said Nightwing had to disappear.”

Wally smirked.  
“That’s why you should get new name to join the Young Justice.” He smirked. “And since you’re all wingy, I’d go for Robin.”

Dick blinked… and made a face. 

“Why a BIRD?” he asked and frowned. “That’s not… awesome.”

“Well, birds have wings.”

Dick scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

“Asterous.” He muttered and then he was poked and he sighed. “Fine, fine… I’ll be ROBIN.”

“That’s good – Rob.” The speedster said, as he leaned down, and it made Dick swallow, wanting to reach for his sword. 

“Rob…”

“Rob. ROB!”

Dick’s eyes snapped opened as he blinked up at Wally. 

“Had a nice dream, Rob?” He chuckled and Dick frowned and looked around – they were at Mount Justice and… wait… “We were watching that movie and you just fell asleep – I didn’t want to wake you up, but seriously, dude, we need to lay down – Flash said Bats will get us tomorrow, so we can attend the ‘team bonding’ which kinda changed to a ‘everyone sleeps in their own room’ thing and-“

Dick sat up slowly. 

“I had the weirdest dream.” He muttered and Wally rolled his eyes  
.  
“THIS is what happens when you don’t get enough sleep.” He pointed out. “Up with you – we’re getting you to your room.” 

“You know… I think we’re fate.” Dick said quietly, leaning against Wally. “I think we met some time ago in the past life, or maybe lives, even.”

“Uh-huh.” Wally nodded and rolled his eyes. “Sure, Dick.”

“And we were both heroes, and we fought against each other-“

“Why would we fight against each other, if we were both heroes?” Wally lifted an eyebrow as he put Dick to the bed. 

“Cause I was also a thief.”

“You were thievy hero? Doesn’t sound too heroish to me.”

“Well, yeah, but I was hero disagreeing with bad laws. Was taking from rich and giving to po –“

“Poor, yeah. Sorry to tell you this pal, but I think one Robin did that already. Maybe you’ve heard of him, his name was Robin Hood.”

Dick scoffed and Wally smiled, slipping to bed next to him and kissing him slowly – Dick was way too sleepy for any other kiss. 

“I was better than him.” 

Wally smirked.  
“Of course. Did shoot from bow to? Does Artemis have a competition?” 

“Maybe.” Dick said as he snuggled to Wally an wally just smiled. Oh he loved this kid. And if Batman didn’t threaten to cut of his balls and feed them to him, Wally would even try something kinky with him. But… yeah… having blue balls were better than having none. 

Wally sighed as he glanced down at the sleeping boy, feeling Dick’s warm breath on his shoulder as he closed his eyes. Well… it was only like… six years till Dick will be twenty one… he could wait till then, right? 

… ugh.


End file.
